Foldable strollers are well known in the art. Foldable strollers which include one-hand actuated folding mechanism are also well known. One example of such a stroller is that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0242549, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
In many foldable strollers, the folding mechanism is difficult to operate or cannot be operated using one hand. Also known are strollers which feature one-hand actuators mounted within an upper parent or operator tray. However, this arrangement is limiting in that the upper tray cannot be removed from the stroller to facilitate cleaning, maintenance, or replacement. In other examples, the actuators are oriented in an open, exposed manner, such as on the handle of the stroller, subjecting them to incidental activation, as well as retracting from the aesthetic appearance of the stroller. Accordingly, there remains a need for a more user friendly stroller folding mechanism that can be operated using one hand.